A Unexpected Couple
by TVFanatic2
Summary: This is a pairing about Zoe and Jamie that I don't think anyone has done before. Ignore the fact that Jamie is gay because he is straight in this fan fiction It's about how they slept together the day before his first day at his work placement in the ED. Please review this story and tell me what you think because I liked exploring this couple.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie was on the bus which was dropping him off to Holby hospital where he was going to start his work placement to become a nurse. He had to quickly get changed because he didn't stay at his house last night because he was at a women's house who agreed to see him again which made him happy. He was listening to we are young by fun which was blasting through his earphones which made his headache even worse which he had gotten from drinking with a women the night before. He had some paracetamol to help him with his awful headache but he didn't regret drinking because he had a awesome night.

Thinking about that women brought a smile to his face. A message came through to his phone from Robyn who was another nurse who was on placement with him asking him how long he's going to be. When he was halfway through messaging her back he looked at the time and realised he only had 10 minutes to get to work. He rushed his reply and told her that he'd be there in a minute.

He pressed the button which made the bus stop at where he wanted to get off. He got off the bus and when he was off the curb he didn't look where he was going and an ambulance came rushing past him which had an emergency patient due to the fact the sirens were going off. As he apologised a male voice who was the passenger or the driver of the ambulance shouted at him to look where he was going.

As he came into the hospital car park five minutes later

"Hey!" he shouted over to Robyn

"About time" she told him

Just as he stopped greeting Robyn, the male ambulance passenger or driver told him to look where he was going next time or he would be the one getting brought in. He recognised the voice as his uncle Jeff who he didn't really get along with.

Jeff and another paramedic walked in front of him while him, Robyn and Ally walked behind distancing themselves. As they walked in they could tell they were in for a long day as the ED was packed full of all different cases. It intimidated them quite a bit seen as though they were new and they didn't think there first day was going to be this much chaos.

They were supposed to have Aoife with them but they didn't know where she was and truthfully they didn't want Tess (the senior nurse) gives us shit for nothing so they decided to walk in. They got showed where resus was and they waited outside the door where Jamie couldn't wait to go in.

Tess finally saw them and didn't know who they were until Robyn explained that they were the new student nurses. She heard the phone ring.

"Wait there, i'll be a second" she told them

Someone caught Robyn's eye as she was walking towards the patient in a tight black and green dress.

Oh my god - that's so embarrassing I saw her outside this morning, I thought she was a patient she's got my lighter"

"Zoe!" she shouted for her after she finished off the phone

"Big RTC number of serious casualties"

Jamie zoned out because that was the women he met at the bar where he unintentionally started to think about the night before.

_He walked into the club prepared to be drinking until about midnight even though he was starting his first shift tomorrow he had a shit day because of his parents fighting and arguing for hours. As soon as he walked into the club someone caught his eye, she was wearing a tight black dress making her look amazing and some black heels which made her legs look like they were going on forever._

_As he approached closer, he could tell she was a flirt due to her having a vibe, having amazing and smooth skin, she was very sexy to. He could tell that she looked after herself. Even though she was older than him he still wanted to get her in his bed._

_Zoe turned around just as she saw him coming towards her and she liked what she saw even though he looked in his early/middle twenties she didn't seem to care due to the fact she needed some attention. She hadn't had sex in about a month and that was a long time for someone like her. She knew that she could get any man she wanted but she always had to be the one to go up to a man first and start a conversation. She liked the fact that this young man was going up to her for a change, he was wearing tight blue jeans, white trainers and a tight black top which showed that he had muscles even through his shirt. Zoe was impressed she knew she wanted this man to go home with her - she was going to sleep with him that was a promise._

_"Do you want something?" the mystery women asked like she knew that he wanted something_

_"Will you let me buy you a drink?" he answered_

_"Sure i'll have a vodka and coke please"_

_Jamie ordered there drinks and they started to casually flirt but as soon as the alcohol started to kick in they were making the flirting more sexual which caused there sexual tension. Before they knew what was happening they started to kiss which soon turned more passionate ending in a full blown snogging session._

_"Come to mine" she asked_

_"Sure under one condition, you tell me your name" he replied_

_"Zoe" she replied_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie - now let's go to yours" he said flirting with her._

He got called out of his daydream by Robyn.

"Sorry"

Zoe chose that moment to turn around and went to greet them but her eyes took them all in but she immediately looked at Jamie and realised he was the man she went home with last night.

She froze for a few seconds before she realised where she were.

She walked past Jamie and whispered so the two other student nurses didn't hear her.

"We need to talk, come to my office as soon as you've changed into your uniform"


	2. Chapter 2

As Zoe walked away from Jamie, Robyn and Ally was giving him looks to understand why the clinical lead would talk to him. Jamie hurried off to get changed because he knew that they would start asking questions. He got his uniform which was purple to set the student nurses apart from the fully qualified.

He was nervous to go to Zoe's office because he didn't know what he was going too say. Jamie wondered whether she regretted sleeping with him because he's training to become a nurse or because she was his boss.

In the ED while Jamie had gone to get changed, Aofie had just came in late looking for a Tess Bateman.

"Sorry, I'm late" she explained to Ally and Robyn

Talking to the nurse in front of her not realising who she is but failing to notice the looks her two friends were giving her.

"I'm looking for Tess Bateman" she said to the older women who wasn't looking very impressed

"I'm Tess Bateman - you're late" she told Aofie angrily

Tess told her to go stand with the other two and go and get changed and then she would tell them their mentors. As all three of them walked to the staff room Aofie asked

"Where's Jamie?"

Ally and Robyn looked towards each other

"He's gone to get changed before us, he has to go the the boss' office for some reason and he probably want tell us either" Robyn explained

Aofie looked at them just as confused as Robyn and Ally wondering why the clinical lead would want to talk to a student nurse on their first day telling him to go to her office as soon as he has got into his uniform.

Just as he was about to go to her office, Aofie, Robyn and Ally came into the room asking him all sorts of questions.

"Why does Dr Hanna want to speak to you in her office?" Aofie asked suspiciously

"I don't know - she only told me to go to her office after I've got changed, i know as much as you" he lied

"Do you think she might of found out your related to Jeff?" Ally asked

"Maybe"

I forgot about that, How will she react knowing that I'm a nephew to a paramedic that is near Zoe's age and also her friend?

He couldn't be bothered to answer them at the moment because he was to nervous at what Zoe would say to him. He walked away from there questions, he was hoping that they would be busy for the day because he wanted them to forget about the whole thing.

Jamie had no idea where he was going so he asked a nurse who had short black hair, looked quite old to be not a newly qualified nurse but quite new compared to the other nurses who work in the hospital.

"Do you know where Dr Hanna's office is?" he asked

"Yes, why do you need to go to her office? You walk straight down and turn right, you'll see her name on the door" the other man explained

"I don't know - I think she needs to ask me something, Thank you, i'm Jamie by the way" he told him holding out his hand

"Fletch" he reached his hand towards the younger man to shake his offered out hand

He followed Fletch's instructions and found Zoe's office. As he walked past the window he could tel that she had quite a lot to do today because of all the paper work surrounding her desk. I would hate to be clinical lead because if any one messes up your the one that gets blamed for it because your supposed to be in charge of what your staff does and how they deal with certain situations.

She was leaning her head on the desk on top of her hands which were placed at the side of her head rubbing her temples. He assumed she had a headache where as his was beginning to wear off due to the paracetamol. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" she shouted

As Jamie walked in Zoe gestured with her head to close the door because she didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on their private conversation.

"You could of mentioned that you were on placement" she stated while walking round to sit on the other side of the desk.

"When did you ask about my job? It didn't come up in conversation" he explained

"I would of liked to know that I slept with someone who was working in the same department - I'm your boss"

Jamie looked down and up again thinking about something that made him frown.

"Do you regret it?" he asked almost shyly

"No, it was the best sex I've had in my life"

"I'm flattered"

He started walking towards her and stood between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips making sure not to go to far at work in her office. She brought him closer by wrapping her arm around his neck to deepen their kiss. This lasted for five minutes and there kiss only broke off because they heard a loud bleeping noise which happened to be her pager. This meant that we'd have to break away because she was needed for something important.

"We better go - we'll continue this later and talk about what we are" she explained

"I'm looking forward to it" he replied honestly

They walked towards the reception area of the ED while having a conversation and flirting at the same time. They had to play it down because they didn't want colleagues to be suspicious of them. They had to look like a normal couple just having a conversation about work and why Jamie wanted to become a nurse. As they neared towards the reception desk they saw the news about a crash that had quite a lot of students in that were coming to Holby hospital.

This was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie was nervous about this major RTC that was arriving to the hospital due to it being his first day and also he found out that Zoe was his boss so he couldn't screw anything up - he would look stupid.

Jamie had been at work for only five minutes and a RTC was coming in - he was so nervous. He was wondering about if he would be really shit at his job, he wanted to prove to everyone that he was able to be a good nurse. He couldn't stop thinking about Zoe she was amazing - he was surprised that she still wanted to be with him even though he was only a nurse.

A patient was coming into the ED who was involved in the RTC had severe injuries and it was Ash that had to go into resus and he had to join him. Even though he said he would be excited about going into resus - he was really nervous about messing up.

"That's Zoe Hanna clinical lead - she is brilliant" Ash complimented Zoe who was running the ED

Jamie know that she is brilliant - he was hoping that she was brilliant at everything she does because she was amazing at sex. She said that it was the best sex of her life and she's probably had a lot, it was the best sex he had ever had.

Five hours later..

It had been a busy day at the ED for the new trainee nurses and for the fully qualified. The trainees were hoping they would come in on a day where it wasn't busy and it was bearable. No amount of training could have prepared them for this - they had to go on instinct.

It was 1 o clock. They were all in the staff room having dinner because trainee nurse had dinner except if it was really bus and it had been under control for the past hour so they were allowed to have dinner.

As it neared half past 1 Zoe walked into the staff room laughing at what Sam said.

"Hi" she told them all as she only just noticed them

Everyone was scared to say anything to her due to her being their boss. Jamie waved while he ate because he already knew who she was.

"Is that the best welcome I'm going to get?" she asked jokingly while she took of her stethoscope

She put the kettle on and she went and sat next to Jamie while she was waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Hows your first day going?" Zoe asked Jamie already guessing what his answer would be

"Awful - I feel shit at my job" he told her honestly

"You're not, it's just that you've came in on a day where it's challenging" she told him her honest opinion

"Thankyou for boosting my confidence" he said to her

They both looked at each other forgetting that Aofie, Aly and Robyn was in the room with them. They heard coughing and Zoe looked toward them. She heard the kettle boiling and immediately went to pour herself a drink.

"Does anyone else want a drink?" she asked all of them

Only Jamie said yes.

"Milk and one sugar please" he said to her

She was doing herself and Jamie a cup of tea and went to sit back next to him. She was so tired she had done a really long shift and she felt like she had no energy left in her. It didn't help that she had been partying the night before this major accident had taken place. She could remember last night very clearly and she was really surprised that she wanted to be with him again.

If people found out about whatever we are then people would find it very unexpected but she liked that he was a nurse because he was confident enough to walk over to her and flirt with her but he could be very shy. He was everything she wanted in a man and she didn't care that he didn't get paid as much as she does. Zoe gets paid more than most people.

She could still remember last night and the way he held her while she was talking to him with his strong arms which was something that she didn't expect because he looked amazing but she didn't think that he had a lot of muscle - it was an amazing surprise. The sex was amazing and she was glad that she found someone who was good at it - she wanted him to make her climax again like he did so many time the night before. She was horny just thinking about it - she knew she needed to ask him.

"I will give you my number when your shift finishes - if we finish together will you come home with me?" she whispers to him even though she didn't need to because she had a feeling that the other nurses suspected something was going on between them

"Of course I will" he whispered back

Jamie was hoping that he would be able to go home with her and be able to kiss her as much as he like - he shouldn't really drink because he had work the next day but he was coping pretty well to say that he was drinking a lot the night before.

As soon as they had both finished their tea they heard a bleeping noise. It was the same sound as what he heard before in Zoe's office. Zoe checked her pager and found out that there was someone who needed help urgently.

"Come with me" she told them all sounding like an order

All four of them got up and started making there way towards resus.


End file.
